


All’s Fair in Robots and Photography

by Xeiana



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chase learns to be human, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Rain symbolism, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeiana/pseuds/Xeiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou hated robots, always had. There was just something inhuman about them even if they looked like everyone else. So why in the world did Kiriko decide, on their rather limited income, to buy one? What kind of name was Chase either?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucky Color is Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Ten points to whoever catches a crossover reference with the KR series! I just… had to add them. This fic was created spur of the moment even when I should have been working on my other fics yet… This one had to be written. Who knows, I could possibly do spinoffs over other riders having robotic companions eheh…

It was a split second decision after work. It wasn’t as if she had just decided to do this, no, she had thought long and hard day after day for two and a half months. Ever since her brother moved back from America, her two bedroom apartment had become quite crowded. Well, crowded wasn’t the right word for it, more like cluttered? Neither of them had time to clean up properly, nor could they cook well. It was always eating out, take out, or most of the time, pizza. This all led to her finally deciding to come to the store after clocking out.

Kiriko remembered dreading having to begin cleaning their apartment later that afternoon and then the lightbulb flickered on. Her feet switched directions and brought her to the place she had been thinking of. Biting her lower lip, she mulled over her decision again. Getting a robotic humanoid was a heavy investment, yet in the long run, along with her successful-looking job, she was positive everything would work out. Plus it wasn’t as if they were looking for anything major, just a helper around the house, a companion. With Gou’s odd hours as a freelance photographer, he spent time home alone a lot, so it had to be one who could keep him company the most. For him, she wanted to make things easier. Although he got along with her partner, with him working the same shifts as her, it wasn’t easy to find time to all sit down and chat like normal.

Gou needed someone, a friend. That was her top priority above everything else. He was her little brother after all.

“Hello, may I help you?” Kiriko snapped to attention when someone greeted her as soon as she entered the store. She smiled and nodded, hoping to get this done before her brother got done with the wedding reception he was hired to photograph. It was nerve-wracking as she glanced over all of the models, there were so many choices and customization yet she wanted something simple, something she could afford.

“I understand that this can be overwhelming. Is there anything in particular that you are looking for?” The man smiled politely, awaiting her to gather her thoughts. He was experienced with first time buyers, and having been one himself, took his time with his customers. Kiriko frowned as she recalled the reason why she came.

“My brother had just moved back in, and although it’s a tight fit, we don’t have the same schedule, nor do we have time to really do any house cleaning. I have more strict work hours than my brother, so having someone there he can be with instead of sitting around waiting for me to get home would be ideal.” Her eyes widened and she chuckled, “He has a lot of energy too, so whoever I get has to be able to keep up with him, preferably a male. As for my budget… I’m afraid it’s not quite high.”

The man nodded, pulling out a tablet and selecting a few options on it as he mulled over how to help her. Although a strict household duty series would have suited her, they were almost always females due to the market being families of over three individuals and females being ideal for taking care of the children. Thus that one was immediately crossed off. An energetic athletic type was not suited for household chores, so it narrowed it down to quite a few possibilities. Due to her budget, which she just mentioned, it meant the Roidmude series and a few other choices which would have matched perfectly had to be tossed. Tapping one of the remaining options and bringing up the information, he waved his hand to the left.

“If you’d follow me this way, we can get started on some options.” Steeling herself internally, Kiriko trailed behind the polite man. Options after options were declined as the few series she could afford were shown, leaving her to look quite defeated. Did she have to wait a few more months to build more of a cushion for buying one? She wasn’t wanting to settle for one that was just okay, she wanted one that fit in perfect with their small family. Her lips parted to say she would have to come back another time yet a flash of purple caught her eye. Quickly se narrowed her eyes to track down the source of the bold color.

“Who’s that?” There was a lonely figure that had been standing underneath one of the various signs, still as a statue and eyes closed. The man paused, pushing his glasses up as he recognized it as one of the types of humanoids he had to cross off the list.

“That is the prototype of the Roidmude series we used to promote them before they were in production. We outsourced their line from a small independent company headed by two brilliant scientists that were trying to develop a model that could grow from a blank slate depending on their environment, so they were perfect for any type of household. It made their series quite popular in the years despite them being in limited supply. His number is 000, but I remember them mentioning giving him the name Chase.” Deciding that taking a look wouldn’t hurt, he made his way over to the Roidmude humanoid. Kiriko stopped in front of him, examining him from head to toe. The outfit was interesting, but his name was quite cute. Chase…

Dark eyes flickered open at hearing someone approach him. The humanoid looked down at the smaller female, quiet and observant. He was used to humans walking up to him and with a glance to her right, he recognized the male from his time working on the floor. Tilting his head, he simply listened to them converse.

“Is there a reason why he’s still here? I’m not familiar with computers or engineering, but he looks fine.” It was unusual, especially considering what she heard about the Roidmude series. Even if he was a prototype, with the commercials advertising him and the others, wouldn’t someone had bought him up already? The man helping her frowned, looking down at his tablet.

“Actually, one of the scientists and his assistant should be coming to pick him up today. It’s his last day on the floor exhibit.” A clamor from the back startled the two, a rather energetic woman in a lab coat pushing open a door and hurrying over to them.

“Sorry we’re so late, Mr. Yazaki. We had to take the scenic route. _Someone_ doesn’t get out of his lab that much.” She apologized, smiling brightly as her mentor walked up behind her, reading over some notes and only giving her a small look at the last sentence directed towards him. She gave a small wave to Chase who only nodded slightly at her before his eyes flickered over to the scientist. Mr. Yazaki briefly apologized to Kiriko for the inconvenience, bowing his head.

“Oh it’s no problem. I’ll go back and look at the others. Please take your time.” Kiriko sent one last glance at Chase, who met her eyes, before she turned from the party and went back to the other side of the building. Disappointment rose up in her, although she was unsure where it was coming from. She didn’t know a thing about Chase, but she somehow could see him keeping up with her brother quite easily. Even if he hated robots, it would be nice for him to have someone there when she was on a case and had to work so late.

Sighing sadly, she sat down at one of the self-service desks and began to flip through their comparing catalog. Since she wasn’t too happy with what options were before her, she might as well see what she could get when she saved her money. The Roidmude line was definitely on the top of her list, considering the information both Mr. Yazaki and this catalog told her. With a blank slate to allow them to develop on their own in the environment that was around them, it would be quite ideal for their lives. She was just going over numbers on being able to afford some of the last ones they had in stock in a few months’ time when she noticed someone approaching her.

“Excuse me, miss?” It was the girl in the labcoat from before. Kiriko straightened up, giving her her full attention.

“Yes?” The woman smiled down at her, reaching down to shake her hand. Kiriko obliged, wondering what she wanted to talk about, especially since her whole face was lit up with excitement.

“I’m Sawagami Rinna. Mr. Yazaki was informing us of possible interest in Chase?” Rinna glanced over at the interactive screen and her smile widened when she noticed the Roidmude line highlighted. Kiriko shut off the display in embarrassment and nodded, picking at the hem of her sleeve.

“Interest? Well, I’m looking for a companion to help around the house and to keep my little brother company. I’m not around a lot due to my line of job, so I figured I’d try and find one here.” She paused and looked over to where Chase was standing. “He looked… lonely just standing there by himself, I was curious to why he was never sold.” Rinna followed her gaze and leaned on the desk.

“My mentor found it hard to part with him, yet since he is a prototype, there was not much interest in Chase himself over the ones that were completed.” Kiriko furrowed her eyebrows, wondering what she meant, but didn’t push for it. It seemed she was talking almost to herself. Rinna suddenly started and turned back to Kiriko.

“Are you interested in possibly buying him?” The cop blinked at the assistant, stunned by the sudden change. There was no way she could be able to afford even a prototype of the Roidmudes… She frowned and shook her head, going to politely decline the woman. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t thrilled at being offered the chance. The robot seemed, although with little emotions, rather sweet. It was hard to put her finger on why she thought that from what little she spent looking at him.

“I’d be interested yet I am on a limited budg-” She was cut off by Rinna clapping her hands together.

“Perfect, we’ll set up a payment plan, please come this way!” Finding herself dragged over to the register, Rinna began performing the checkout herself. It was a whirlwind of questions, some along the lines of if she’d rename Chase – that was a no, she happened to like his name – and of course the amount she could afford. It was exhausting and she had a hard time thinking straight when some documents were thrusted into her hands to sign. The pen twirled in her hand while she signed her name on a dozen pieces of paper. It was almost impossible trying to remember what she was reading, where she had to sign, what her brother will think of him.

“I guess the Chief was right on blue being my lucky color today…” Kiriko muttered to herself, looking down at her blue tie she choose that morning. A small smile broke out on her lips and her hand stilled half-way into her signature. Was this really happening? Such a lucky break too. Not only was her case going well with her partner Shinnosuke, but now she was going to have an addition to the family and help around the house.

“Krim, Chase!” She was startled when Rinna waved both the scientist and Chase over. She never gave much thought to the scientist before, but with his hand on Chase’s shoulder it was like a father-son relationship. Just the thought of that made her smile fade slightly. She barely ever saw her father, and his face was blurred in her mind because of that. It was enough for the excitement to ebb away until she threw it from her mind. She didn’t need to feel sorry for herself. Though her family was small, she was about to add someone new to it and that was to be celebrated. Finishing the paperwork, she put down the pen just as the two stopped near Rinna.

“Chase, this is who you’ll be going home with today. Her name is Kiriko.” Standing up, she nodded her head to the two, her eyes meeting Chase’s.

“Hello Kiriko, My name is Chase.” His tone was emotionless, yet there was something calm that radiated from his demeanor. Chase… Yes, she really did like that name, it suited him, that and she didn’t have the heart to change anything about him. It was almost like changing a part of who someone was, and regardless of him being a robot, he still was a person in her eyes. Kiriko smiled up at him and noticed that he was staring quite adamantly at her lips, eyes squinting. The robot’s lips twitched, attempting to mimic the smile, yet wasn’t able to all the way, unable to picture what it looked like on his own face. Rinna chuckled, patting Chase’s shoulder and breaking his concentration.

“It’s called a smile Chase, we’ve mentioned it to you before several times. Don’t worry, you’ll get it. I hope it’s alright if Krim and I check in every now and then, Ms. Shijima? We always wanted Chase to be able to experience a normal life, well, as normal as he can.” With a small nod towards Rinna, Kiriko noticed how Krim was looking at her, as if trying to pinpoint something. She smiled nervously, unsure if she had done something wrong before he returned the expression.

“Take care of Chase.” He said, going to grip Chase’s shoulder. Again the father and son bond hit washed over her like a flood. The softness in Krim’s eyes, the loosening of tension in Chase’s shoulders… Quickly she banished such thoughts again as a packet of papers were handed to her by Rinna.

“Instructions in case something goes awry. There’s no need to do anything to his programming and he manually charges himself each night. Everything else in in that booklet there.” Rinna walked the two to the door and waved as they stepped out, Kiriko looking bewildered and a little lost. Watching them leave, the assistant turned to Krim, crossing her arms.

“You recognized her name too.” Krim’s eyes never left the two as they ventured back into the street. He simply nodded, looking down at his tablet where her picture stared back at her. It was indeed intriguing that she had come in looking for a companion, and the fact that she had been interested in Chase himself… He turned the tablet off and turned his back on the door.

“Regardless of that, I believe that Chase is in good hands. Perhaps she and her brother can help Chase grow and develop.”

Kiriko had to regain her bearings for a few seconds once outside the store. Staring down at the packet, Kiriko let her mind recharge. While doing so, Chase simply stood next to her, observing their environment before his eyes finally landed on her. She was interesting to say the least. There were a lot of people who had come up to him in the display to examine him, yet she had a smile on her face the entire time. Whenever people realized he was simply the prototype and not the finished product of his line, they always turned away and demanded to see the others.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly at that. He could never comprehend why. Was he inferior due to not being the finished version? Although his emotional capacity was limited compared to the others of his line, he was reassured by Krim that the ‘everything will fall into place eventually’. Although he was unsure what he meant, he could only speculate that it meant his programming could still develop on its own.

“Oi, you useless idiot! Where are you?” Kiriko was startled as a blonde-haired man yelled in the middle of the sidewalk in front of them, peering around as if trying to find someone. The first thing that she noticed was that his hair style was quite unique.

“Right here! You need to stop eating so much ic-!” A colorfully-dressed young man brushed by them with two ice treats, only to trip when someone bumped into him. Chase reacted immediately, grabbing the man before he could fall. She was impressed with his quick reaction time as the man smiled up at them.

“Ah, thank you.” Still with a bright smile on his face, the man quickly hurried over the blonde one, who swiped both of the candies from his hand. Kiriko had a hard time not chuckling at the man and patted Chase on the shoulder before she continued on his way. Just by that small act of kindness, she deducted that he prioritized other’s safety. Wait, deducted? Her eyes widened in slight alarm; she was beginning to sound like Shinnosuke when his engine started. Flustered, she felt her cheeks burn at the thought, her pace quickening.

She received a text alert from her brother almost as soon as she entered the house. Scrolling through it, Kiriko nodded and placed it onto the dining table, sighing as she looked around. The place was messy, and from what she could see from where she was at, Gou’s room was even worse with clothes thrown onto the floor with little care.

“I apologize for the mess, Gou and I can never keep this place clean.” The cop turned around to look at Chase when she realized he was standing a few feet away from her, head tilted. She berated herself for almost jumping. He was so silent that she thought he had sat down, not followed her to the table.

“Go ahead and sit down Chase, Gou should be here shortly and then you can meet him. Just..” Kiriko trailed off, looking unsure. She knew her brother hated robots, even the humanoid ones, for a reason that he refused to tell her.

“Is there something wrong, Kiriko?” Blinking, Kiriko looked up from the floor before she smiled and shook her head.

“No, it’s fine. He’ll have to get used to you is all, so don’t take anything he says seri-” The door opened as Gou’s voice sounded outside it. Her brother’s eyes were bright, holding up his camera and his wallet. He was going on about dinner being on him when he stopped in the threshold, his arms slowly lowering to his sides. Kiriko frowned, the air becoming thick with tension. Gou glared at the new occupant, who simply stared back at him. With barely contained annoyance and anger shaking in his tone, he slowly directed his eyes towards his sister.

“What’s a robot doing in our house?”


	2. "Go sleep in the closet!"

_“What’s a robot doing in our house?”_

It had been a nice day… until Gou had gone home and opened the door to see a robot in his house. Oh no, not just a damn _robot_ , but the prototype of the one series that their father had founded. His lips twitched, aching to form that familiar scowl that haunted his face whenever he thought of that bastard. Of course Kiriko didn’t know about that, the asshole had used his nickname and never appeared in public. But still.

_THAT SAME PROTOTYPE WAS STANDING IN HIS LIVING ROOM!_

Fate had a crude way of sending him the middle finger after a nice long day… If it had been another robot he _may_ have been more inclined to hate it less... Maybe... But no, any Roidmude series in his house was pushing him far past his normal ‘tolerance’ for the damn things. Slowly, trying to make sure that the robot could clearly see how much he already hated him, Gou’s eyes found and held its gaze. Nothing. No emotion, no frown of seeing the hatred that no doubt raged in his gaze…

Why did that just infuriate him even more? He wanted to see the other uncomfortable at his presence, but then again, a robot wasn’t a person at all. It was a thing. A thing that could only replicate emotions and mannerisms yet never truly feel them in the first place. It could never _ever_ take the place of someone else. The only people he cared about being around was Kiriko and Shinnosuke, no one else. He would never tolerate being friends with a robot.

“Gou, that’s not nice of you. This is Chase, he’s going to be staying with us and –” Her eyes suddenly narrowed at the hateful expression her brother was wearing, watching as he went to forcefully grab the Roidmude to kick him out. “GOU!” Her brother flinched back a step, scowl turning into a simple annoyed frown as he hesitantly lowered the fist he had been raising. He grunted to let her know he heard her yet his eyes never left Chase.

“Chase is staying, whether you like it or not. He’s going to be a part of this family. Not only is he going to help around the house, when I’m not here, you can have someone to be around.” She knew he was going to have this kind of reaction, and honestly she wasn’t too surprised though she was definitely disappointed in him. Crossing her arms across her chest, the cop stared her brother down, daring him to make another move towards their newest family addition. Her little brother’s eyes flickered back and forth on the ground, trying to figure out a proper retaliation. Then it hit him what the robot’s name was.

“Wait… Chase? Whose idea was it to name it that? It’s stupid.” Gou finally tore his gaze away from the ground to glance at his sister suspiciously. Please tell him she hadn’t named him that. Out of all the ordinary names she could choose from, it had to be a random verb? That just made him even more robotic compared to human names. Kiriko’s lips pursed and her eyes narrowed, telling him she was less than pleased with his behavior towards the Roidmude robot.

“The scientist who created him named him that and I happen to like it.” The tone she used was clipped, a silent warning to him to shape up his attitude. Thank god she didn’t name him then… Gou’s eyes darted over to him, observing how the robot had simply been watching the two conversing. It couldn’t have been his father who had named him, no, he hadn’t ever liked to name his creations. He remembered his mother talking on the phone late at night when he should have been sleeping. She had said when asked what to name Gou, he told her to ‘Go away’. So whoever else had been working on this prototype had to have named him. Sneering at the robot, he turned away, walking over to his bedroom and putting his camera away.

Kiriko followed him, suspicious with his silence. She knew he wasn’t done, and a minute later when he came back, she received what she had dreaded.

“Fine, then since you bought him as a housecleaner,” He purposely avoiding adding the words ‘a companion’ to the title since he absolutely had no plans on ever becoming friends with him, “then he can sleep in the closet with the other cleaning supplies.” Kiriko threw up her hands in annoyance, turning around and muttering underneath her breath about something. Seconds turned into minutes, silence weighing down on them heavily, with an oblivious robot still standing in the living room. Kiriko’s hands clenched and unclenched, staring pointedly at the couch as if it was the source of her problems instead of her irrational brother.

“He’s not a thing, Gou.” Her voice was small, taking a deep breath before she turned back around. “I don’t want him to sleep out on the couch, so we’ll have to set up a mattress in your room.” Gou sputtered in shock, his mouth gaping open like a fish. He opened and closed it several times in an attempt to deny it, but was unable to form a proper sentence. He didn’t want a robot in his _room_. And yes, technically Chase _was_ a thing considering he was just a robot. A withering glare from Kiriko shut him up before she put on a smile and turned to the said robot, trying to act like everything was normal despite it being obvious that it wasn’t.

“Since it’s still a mess, we’ll just order pizza. Gou, you said you’d be treating.” Wordlessly, Gou plopped down at the nearby desk and flipped the power switch on their laptop.

The dinner of pizza that night had been rather tense, both siblings refusing to talk to each other while Chase began to clean the house. Although it seemed as his attention was focused on his tasks at hand, he caught glimpses of the two looking down at their food. When Rinna, Krim normally staying late in the labs every day, had touched on many subjects about human life and what he could possible encounter if he ever had someone develop an interest in him, there were many aspects that still eluded him no matter how many times it was explained.

Emotions were something he had trouble understanding, although he assumed in time he would learn to both develop them and process their meanings like his kind’s series was meant to. It would only take longer than normal considering he still was the prototype. From what he could examine in the brief glances he took, it seemed that it was a mixture of frustration, anger, and sadness that were being emitted from the two, emotions he had briefly been explained among others. Although Kiriko was the only one feeling frustration and sadness that he could tell, it was Gou who he had locked onto with his anger. Why did the other hold such anger for him and his kind? He hadn’t done anything wrong that he knew of. Kiriko looked up a few minutes later, not to look at her brother, but to glance over to Chase.

“You can eat some of the pizza too Chase.” Although her voice was a bit strained, there was a soft expression in her eyes that reminded him of Rinna and his father, Krim. Pausing in wiping away dust that had gathered behind their TV, he directed his gaze towards the women.

“I appreciate the gesture, however, even though my body is made to simulate a human’s inside and out, I do not actually require food to function properly.” Kiriko stopped eating, frowning while Gou simply snorted, rolling his eyes. Of course the robot was going to still act like a damn robot. He glared up and over at Chase, shoving the last crumbs of his pizza slice in his mouth before he reached for another one. Turning away, Chase’s lips twisted into a nigh undetectable frown. Kiriko didn’t look pleased when he had refused. Should he have accepted? The option for him to retract his words had passed when the woman looked back down at her food.

Rinna did tell him how it made people more comfortable with robotic humans acting like their counterparts. Although his brain was technically a supercomputer, eyes interlaced with scanners to help detect problems that couldn’t be seen by human eyes, and his skeleton metal-based, an improvement from previous series, his body was completely organic. His musings were broken when he heard them putting away the leftovers. Seeing how the woman was still downtrodden, he decided that he would begin to eat with them, if only to keep her happy. He owed the woman for seeing past the fact he was a simple prototype, a still unfinished project, when others turned away because of that. Now that he had seen the frown, he firmly believed that a smile should always belong on her face.

He hadn’t realized he had been dusting the same cabinet for the past few minutes until a gentle hand squeezed his shoulder. Instantly the sensation caused him to pause, blinking and shifting his eyes from two different spots on the shelf as his mind tried to catch back up to reality. Strange, he normally never lost focus like that. Was there an error in his system? No… Rinna had done a quick diagnostic sweep before she had walked over to Kiriko and everything was in peak condition despite him standing around all day for several weeks. Perhaps it was a simple lapse in thinking.

“You can stop cleaning now, it’s already getting late.” Parting his lips to disagree – there was plenty of cleaning to still do with Kiriko and Gou’s room – Kiriko shook her head to efficiently end the conversation. Gently taking the duster from his hand, she laid it down on the cabinet.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about our bedrooms either, I can do my own and Gou… well… I’ll make him clean his own tomorrow.” She raised her voice during the last part, a hint to the other who was leaning against the nearby wall. Her brother huffed and rolled his eyes before he turned and disappeared into his room. Kiriko’s forced smile dropped, reminding Chase again how he wished to only see a smile there. She ran a hand through her hair, staring at the couch before she shook her head.

“Chase, you’ll be sleeping in –” Kiriko was cut off suddenly by Gou returning from his room carrying a pillow and blanket. He threw them on the couch, rearranging them to suit his preference before he slipped underneath the covers and covered his head with them to block the other two from saying anything. The sister frowned, staring down at her brother with sadness dwelling in her eyes. Why couldn’t he be more accepting like he had been when Shinnosuke had been assigned to be her partner? She remembered how suspicious he was of him, being rather overprotective of her, but he quickly warmed up to the man once he complimented him on this photos. They acted like brothers now, and she hoped that he could get over his annoying hatred of robots.

And maybe, just maybe… The two could become friends and not have to wait for her or Shinnosuke to get off work to do anything fun. Just knowing there would be someone to be there for her brother other than her and her partner would put her at ease. Shaking her head again to clear her head, she motioned for Chase to follow her.

“Don’t take offense to how Gou acts. He doesn’t like robots, whether they look like humans or not. But, I hope you two will become friends. He really needs one.” The way her voice had lowered to a soft tone told Chase that she didn’t wish to be overheard once they entered Gou’s bedroom. He kept quiet as she chewed on her bottom lip, surveying the room before he realized there was a word he hadn’t understood.

“Friend?” he questioned, his eyes squinting slightly at the use of a term. He had heard Rinna teasing his father about not having any before, but was never explained the concept of it. Kiriko’s eyes snapped over to him, as if just realizing there were some things he probably didn’t understand.

“Oh!... A friend is someone you wish to be around and have fun with. Someone you could talk to, laugh with, and smile with.” Although she thought her explanation was pretty lackluster, it seemed to get the concept through to Chase, who looked to be thinking about it. Although Krim was more of a father figure, he never knew what to place Rinna as. Would she be considered a friend? She laughed a lot in his presence and always made him feel calm when they had to perform tuneups he was uncomfortable with. He then nodded and was about to sit down on the bed when she halted him, taking in how messy the bed was. The covers were twisted amongst each other, the bedding almost falling off the mattress, and the pillow halfway off the bed. Kiriko, not wanting to have to deal with tidying it up, again motioned for him to sit down. Although he had been perfectly fine with sleeping on top of the sheets, she pulled them over him, smoothing them out before straightening the pillow beneath his head.

Realizing what she was doing, she flushed, coughing a bit before quickly retreating from the room and flicking the light switch with a quick good night. Chase did not move for several minutes, waiting for everything to go silent in the house before he made a few adjustments to his sleeping arrangement. Although he didn’t understand why she had made a fuss over straightening the blanket and pillow, he still had appreciated the gesture. Getting out of bed, he remade the bed before laying on top of the covers; his internal temperature always remained quite warm without the need for a bed covering. Closing his eyes, Chase began to power down, a soft gentle glow of purple emitting from beneath his eyelids.

Chase’s eyes opened from where he lay on Gou’s bed. Eyebrows furrowing, his eyes darted around the room to discern why he had woke up in the first place. Like a human, he too could experience normal sleep cycles, although dreams normally eluded him. Yet if he had woken up in the middle of the night like this, then something had tipped off his sensors that something was out of place. Swinging his legs over to the side of the bed, Chase rose to his feet.

With such a small apartment building, it was easy to learn the layout and with his night vision activating, he paused in the hallway. Head tilting, he listened for movement beyond the closed door to Kiriko’s bedroom. Silence met his waiting ears and he nodded as he continued his way to the living room. A rustle of fabric brought his attention to the couch, where a figure was tossing and turning. Gou’s limbs were entangled in the blanket, leaving the robot to wonder how he had not cut off circulation to the rest of his body. Before he could think about it, Chase’s hand lighted upon Gou’s shoulder, only for the other to jerk out of his grip, shivering as he tried to burrow further into the blanket.

Was there something wrong with the other? There were whimpers coming from his lips, yet when he scanned the length of his body, there was no indication of anything that would have caused him pain. Chase found himself at a loss on what to do, having not been experienced in this area, yet in the few minutes when he pondered whether or not he should consider waking Kiriko up, Gou had calmed down. Furrowing his eyebrows, he kneeled down, using his internal scanners to monitor the boy’s sleeping patterns. A bad dream? It was possible, yet with the now calm rate he was sleeping, whatever it had been had passed.

Moving back, Chase examined his sleeping area. It was obvious the other wasn’t used to sleeping in tight spaces. His bed was large enough for two people, and when Kiriko had tried to smooth the covers before, they were tangled everywhere, suggesting the other moved a lot when sleeping. The comfort of the people in this house meant more to him than his own. Thus if Gou was not comfortable sleeping on the couch, the only solution was to get him back in his own bed. It wasn’t as if Chase minded, when powering down, humans still called it sleeping, his body normally was unaware of any comfort unless he allowed that sensor to still be on.

Knowing Gou would be incredibly displeased if he woke up to this, he quietly picked him and his blanket up, the other’s head pillowed against his shoulder. For a moment the robot looked down at him to make sure the other was still fast asleep before he made his way back to Gou’s room. The boy was quite light in his arms, although nothing ever felt heavy with his metal-based skeleton. Soft thuds of his footsteps barely broke the silence of the house, Chase trying to make as little sound as possible to give the two as much undisturbed sleep as possible.

Getting the boy comfortable in his bed was quite easy, copying what he had witnessed Kiriko doing before. Although he was sure Gou would end up tossing and turning again, for now he looked comfortable. Bright lights assaulted his eyes when he returned to the living room, glancing over to see the numbers on the oven reading that it was currently three in the morning. Time to recharge… Sitting down comfortably on the couch, moving the pillow to one side, he closed his eyes. Slipping into the powered down state called sleep, his eyes began to slowly pulse purple every few seconds once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why can I just see Chase and Gou in that one scene of Big Hero 6?
> 
> Gou - You better not scan me!  
> Chase - Scan complete.  
> Gou - AGH! Unbelievable.
> 
> While I was writing Chase scanning Gou to see if he was sleeping better, that scene popped into my head. Oh how I wish I could draw that now!


End file.
